


Ticklish?

by Iridescent_Ren



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pillow Fights, Tickles, Very fluffy, could be taken as romantic or platonic, up to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 00:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10477638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridescent_Ren/pseuds/Iridescent_Ren
Summary: Mahiru was wrapped up in his own little world during exams, but one day he notices Kuro acting different. How can he cheer his servamp up? Request for jellyfish <3





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TicklyFandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicklyFandoms/gifts).



> AHHH i hope you like it !!! It's a little short but //// and i haven't done too many tickle fics so i hope its good

Mahiru casually flung open his door, walking in and taking off his school shoes. He let the small fluffy servamp perched on his shoulder off and put down his bag, it had become a routine. He would come home from school, Kuro would turn into a human and flop onto the couch and Mahiru would do his homework. However there seemed to be a change as Mahiru watched Kuro walk into his room and lie down on his cat bed Mahiru bought when he first thought Kuro was a normal cat.

He decided his homework could wait as he carefully followed inside, "Is everything alright Kuro?" he asked as he sat down on the edge of his own bed, next to the smaller cat bed on the floor. 

With the sound of Mahiru's soft voice he seemed to visibly relax slightly, he noticed this gesture and slowly started patting Kuro's head to see his reaction and found he was more than happily easing into it still not answering his question. Mahiru smiled at him, that must have been it. Kuro must have been lonely while he was at school. Most of the day he was busy with exams and Kuro didn't get a chance to even sit on his shoulder apart from the walk home.

He reached his hands down around Kuro's stomach to pick him up and hoist him up to the bed, but was surprised to hear an uncharacteristic squeak. Kuro coughed lightly trying to cover it up, but he definitely heard it. He put Kuro down on the bed next to him and tried to rub his stomach again to see what happened, and once again the cat squirmed and let out a high pitch noise. 

"S-stop that.." Kuro whined, avoiding eye-contact and Mahiru grinned cheekily. Kuro was ticklish. 

He ran his fingers up and down Kuro's fluffy stomach and sides, and Mahiru didn't fail to notice Kuro's face flushing a bright red and before he knew it Kuro had poofed into a human form the shock. Mahiru jumped back slightly, but it didn’t deter him in the slightest. He didn't know if it would still work in his human form but it was worth giving it a go. 

"That’s enough… so exhausting…" Kuro mumbled, yawning. 

Mahiru's grin didn't leave his face as he moved his hands under the fabric of Kuro's shirt, lightly grazing his hands across Kuro's ribs. Kuro's cheeks went a velvet red, he gave a small yelp and tried to squiggle away while holding his breath for as long as possible trying his best not to laugh. Oh he was in for it now. 

Mahiru held his hands down pinning the other man on the bed, before continuing to tickle Kuro's sides even more intensely than before causing Kuro to burst out in laughter with a wide smile crossing his face. Mahiru almost stopped for a second to admire it, he had never gotten a good look at the vampires smile considering he always had the same poker face, but he never knew it would be that cute. 

"M-Mahiru n-no more-hahahaAohoho" Kuro said, his voices going up a couple octaves from his usual monotone. 

Unfortunately for him, Mahiru did not plan on stopping. Kuro wanted attention, he was going to get it, one way or another. Mahiru continued to snake his hands around Kuro's ribs and stomach, feeling himself let out a giggle as his servamp squeaked again. He started to notice Kuro's laughter becoming more hoarse and breathless and he decided to give the poor guy a small break, since he was looking very out of breath.

He smiled warmly down at Kuro, realising his hold on Kuro's arms. He was about to say something before his train of thought was cut off, as Kuro grabbed his arms and flipped them over so Kuro was on top. Mahiru yelped realizing now he was trapped, knowing he was ticklish he tried to slide out and onto the carpeted floor. 

"K-Kuro! I'm sorry! Please no-" Mahiru squeaked out, somehow managing to get out of Kuro's grip he bolted as fast as his legs could take him towards to lounge room, Kuro not too far behind. 

He reached the couch grabbing the first soft thing in sight, a cushion. He tried to hold in his smile and miserably failed as he used the cushion as a projectile to throw at Kuro's face, Kuro caught the pillow with both of his hands throwing it right back hitting Mahiru in the stomach. 

Mahiru let out a small laugh as he fell back onto the couch, he was done for now. He picked up and attacked with as many cushions as he could find around him, however it didn’t seem to stop the vampire who dodged them or threw them back. Mahiru noticed his red eyes seemed to have a softer look about them, it looked like he was having fun. 

Before Mahiru knew it Kuro was already at the couch, Mahiru watched with his chestnut eyes as he felt his hands starting down at the sole of his foot. He let out a loud bubbly laugh as Kuro moved his fingers around the sensitive areas of his foot, thrashing about from side to side. 

"K-KURO NNOT THERE-aHahaha" he tried to shout but was cut off by his own laughter, the hairs on his skin pricked up as Kuro started moving along his leg and up to his kneecaps causing tears to prick out of his eyes. 

"Kurohohoho-- nono ahha AHA kURO STOPP" he managed to get out, his laughs becoming short and breathless as he tried to gasp for air. 

Kuro kept running his hands up until he was around Mahiru's ribs, tightly holding the boy who was kicking and wriggling around with uncontrollable bright laughter. Eventually he eased up, resorting to gently running his finger in a small circle on Mahiru's skin as he let out the last of his hiccups and giggles and took deep breaths. 

Kuro continued with the little circles, letting Mahiru's chest rise and fall, it was relaxing. Mahiru calmed down after a small period of silence, softly chucking a pillow at Kuro's head. Kuro rolled his eyes playfully and sat up on the couch next to Mahiru, putting his feet up over the side of the couch and lying his head down on Mahiru's lap. 

"That wasn't fair, I want a rematch" Mahiru said huffing, running his hands through Kuro's soft blue hair. 

"Ahh.. Such a pain I could just die… too exhausting" he mumbled back, closing his eyes contently. 

Mahiru smiled warmly down at the Servamp, it was the weekend soon and he made a mental note to do something with Kuro. He knew Kuro was lonely even if he was there, and he could admit during the exam week he was a bit lonely too. 

"Sorry I've been a bit distant, I'll make it up to you okay? We can go and get some ice cream later, cookies and cream" Mahiru said with a grin as Kuro opened one eye to look at him. 

"Promise?"

"Promise"


End file.
